1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle and boom assemblies of the type having a jointed and foldable boom, and more particularly to agricultural spray vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles having inner and outer booms have been used in the agricultural industry for spraying fertilizers, insecticides, and herbicides.
The prior art has included vehicle and boom assemblies in which an inner boom is pivotally attached to the vehicle and is pivotal forwardly into substantially parallel disposition with a side of the vehicle for transport and is pivotal rearwardly to an outward or working position.
An outer boom is pivotally attached to the inner boom and is detented in an outward or working position, and is rotatable rearwardly, whereby the outer boom is protected from structural damage that could occur from accidental impact with such objects as fences, and whereby the outer boom may be folded against the inner boom for transport.
In the prior art, it has been necessary for the operator of the vehicle to stop the vehicle, dismount from the vehicle, and manually swing the outer boom back into the outward position and into yieldable engagement with the detent, after impact with a foreign object.